Catch Me
by madagin
Summary: She opens her eyes... but what she finds is nothing but unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

The bright morning light spilled over her as she lay in her bed, it was warming and in short; bliss. Lily Evans thoughts were nothing but content as her mind drifted in and out of consciousness. She was thinking of the time of year… how lovely it was. The end of a wonderful summer and the beginning of what was sure to be an eventful year. She would be going back to Hogwarts in a few short hours and nothing could change the brilliant mood she was in.

The Hogwarts Express continually drifted in and out of her mind, the steam dreamily floating out of the top, the platform, the comfortable inside compartments where she had spent so much time chatting with friends and enjoying the exhilarating feeling of hurtling towards a new year at Hogwarts at top speed.

Lily was so content, in fact, that she had failed to hear the soft murmur of a voice in her ear until now.

"Lily." – The voice was familiar and deep with concern. But not a voice she usually hear around her house, no this voice was different.

"hmmm…." She thought dazedly. Her mind still drifting in and out of oblivion. It was not until she felt her shoulders being lightly shaken, and a note of hysteria entering the person's voice that she fully regained consciousness.

"Lily! Lily come on wake up! Lily!" The voice shook a little in concern.

She slowly lifted her eyelids to see who could be visiting at such an early hour. Her vision drifted in and out of focus she was staring up at an odd metal object she was, to say the least, very confused.

"Hunh…" She uttered stupidly.

She felt warm breath spill over her face. "Oh…" The voice breathed, and evendent sigh of relief in the words.

Lily was utterly perplexed as her vision cleared. She was staring at what seemed to be a luggage rack! It dawned upon her then that she was definitely not in her warm cozy bed as she had thought. In fact she was in no bed at all! She sat bolt upright and gave the onlooker a start.

"Geez Lils, its alright" A smile evident in the voice. He was happy, happy to see her alright.

She whipped her head around and caught sight of James Potter, the good looking fellow griffidor in her year. How utterly bizarre, she cocked her head and her eyed widened. What was this?

"Madam price! Madam price! Shes awake!" James called leaning his head out of the compartment door. Wait, compartment door? Lily was beyond confusion, and she only realized where she was when she heard the familiar sliding of the door, as Madam price entered the compartment. She was on the Hogwarts express. Desperate for answers lily began to speek "What why am I here? Why is he here? Whats going on? How did I get here?" Lily herself recognized the tone of fear in her voice as she quickly uttered the words. She was lost in confusion.

"Oh its alright deary… Shhhhh….its okay" She heard the soft tones of Madam price hit her ears. "You fainted on the platform waiting for the train, its alright you may be a little confused… but im sure your remember this mornings happenings shortly" she cooed.

Lily just about fainted again when she heard the words faint fall through price's lips, because it all came back to her in a flash of sheer horror. Yes, she remembered and once she did she immediately wished she could forget.

"Shes going to be just fine, no worries" Price addressed James this time. Immediately his shoulders relaxed and she felt his hand slip from her back. Madam Price left the compartment with a bang of the door, leaving Lily and James alone. Lily looked at him, realization of what had happened clear in her expression. A small yet smug smile crept onto his face.

"So lils, come round have we?" He said teasingly. Her cheeks burned as she thought of the events that had just taken place.

Yes she had fainted, she remembered that part. Falling strait over backwards right into James arms (the fact he had caught her made it all the more mortifying). She couldn't remember anything else though. She thought hard, but had no recollection of the events prior to her fainting. 'What a great way to start off the year' she thought sickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"BLACK!" She fumed. "You little…. Insignificant…overbearing… stupid…..little…WANKER!"

"Woah Lils, calm yourself… there's no need to beat up the poor bloke. I'm sure this can be settled using your words." Said James a smile creeping onto his face as he held back a squirming lily.

"Yea Evans violence is never the answer!" Black exclaimed smugly.

"I wouldn't be all smiles, Padfoot. Although it would be rather funny if I let her go, I don't really fancy like lugging you unconscious ass to the infirmary." Exclaimed James and even bigger smile taking over his face.

"Ha! As if that would happen." laughed black.

"Ughhh! I can believe you! Of all the things you could have done! What if im expelled!" She thought about the headmaster… would he let this one slide? Of course not! She was head girl for heavens sake! She wasn't supposed to be the one stirring up trouble the first day back at school, she was supposed to be the one fixing it!

"And you!" she whirled around to face James. At the look in her eyes, his smile faded only slightly. "Your head boy! Dumbledore expects better of us! We are the ones people look up to! Learn to control your friends!" And with that she ripped herself from James' arms turned on her heel and began walking towards the carriages.

"Aww c'mon lily." Black shouted after her. "Don't be such a spoil sport."

That was the last straw. "Spoil sport! SPOIL SPORT! Life isn't just some big game, Black!" she spat, turning back to see a worried looking James along with a slightly frightened looking Sirius. "I honestly cant believe you!" she said walking strait up to him and giving him a shove. She couldn't help herself… although she still couldn't remember what Black had done, she did remember the note from the headmaster asking her to meet him in his office as soon as she arrived. That couldn't be good. Black had obviously done something horrible and blamed it on her. But neither he nor James would give even the slightest hint as to what it was that he had done. She was so angry she could cry. She felt a slight prickling behind her eyes, but ignored it. Black would not make her cry. He wasn't worth it. And with that she stepped up to him, leaned in and punched him full out on the jaw.

"You are worth that though" she muttered to herself as he went flying. He hit the stone pavement with a thud just as James rounded on Lily.

"What was that for!" shouted James.

"Black needed to be taught a lesson!" said Lily, guilt only slightly dulling the sharpness of her words. James gave her a sharp glare and then turned to his friend, still on the ground unmoving.

"I think you knocked him out." Said James, shaking Sirius' shoulders. "Didn't think you had it in you" he added quietly.

"No way, I couldn't have knocked him out. Im not that strong" said Lily, thinking logically. She hadn't meant to hit him that hard. It had been in the heat of the moment. She kneeled down beside James who was now lightly slapping his friends face.

"yeah, out cold" He said turning to Lily, a small grin upon his face. "Guess I will be lugging his unconscious ass to the infirmary" He half laughed.

"Merlin" said Lily.

"No kidding" said James.

They stared at each other for a second. But just as a blush was starting to creep onto Lily's face she heard a faint moan.

"Owww" slurred Sirius from his spot in front of Lily and James. He rubbed his chin, and slowly began to sit up.

"Easy there" Said James, patting his best mate on the back.

"Look at his face!" Shouted some third year. It was only then that Lily noticed a crowd had gathered. 'oh dear' she thought. Everyone's going to know about this. Which, in itself, wasn't going to help her chances of not getting expelled, when it came time to talk to the headmaster. Surly he would already know about the incident. Disregarding the fact that Dumbledore knew everything, things at Hogwarts spread like wildfire. Once anything was put out there, it was out there.

"Everybody bugger off!" She heard James address the crowd. There was some mumbling but for the most part everybody cleared.

"Up you get." Said James rising to his feet and extending a had towards Sirius. He took it and stood up, brushing off his robes. He stumbled slightly, before righting himself and turning to Lily.

"Lily Evans." He said cocking his head to the side as though he had never seen her before. "I have pissed of many many birds in my day; gotten a few slaps or shoves, sure… but never have I been completely knocked out cold by a girl." He said outright.

"Oh." was all that Lily could manage to utter. She wasn't sure if he was mad, embarrassed, or even happy.

"She certainly is one of a kind." Muttered James to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. "I finally realize what you've been talking about all these years." He chuckled giving James a light punch in the arm. "Feisty one isn't she, not to mention she a vision when she's cross." Said Siriys. James was now full out grining.

"Yeah." Uttered James.

"Im right here! You two talk like I cant hear you!" She said her cheeks burning. A vision when she's cross? What were they on about?

"No worries Lilykins!" Said Sirius jovially, giving her a wink. "We don't mind you listing in, its not like our words are anything but truthful!" He said, slinging his left arm around Lily's shoulder. "Hey heres a deal! How about I forgive you for knocking me out in front of the entire Hogwarts population. Stealing both my pride and masculinity I should add. If you forgive me for playing a tiny little itty bitty trick on you."

She thought about this. Nobody ever wanted an angry Black with a grudge on their case, because he would get his revenge and get it good.

"Alright fine." she said halfheartedly, shrugging out of Blacks arms. "But were even only if you come with me to the headmasters office tonight and explain to him what really happened on the platform today." Sirius gave her a small glare. "You don't have to tell me, obviously you don't want to and honestly at the moment I don't care. Tell him about whatever you did and be done with it. We don't even have to talk about it again if that's what you want." She finished Lamely.

"Deal." Said Sirius an exuberant grin spreading across his handsome face.


End file.
